Arrêtez moi si vous le pouvez!
by Blainy-chan
Summary: Intégré un équipage pirate à seize ans, pourquoi pas. Mais à seize ans à t'on le mentale, les nerfs, la force et surtout le courage pour sa? Barbe-Blanche en doute. Et il a bien raison, le chemin serra rude et semé d'embûches. Tout comme la découverte de ce monde.
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

Alors voilà après avoir écrit au moins 5 fics manuscrit sur One Piece (que je n'ai jamais osée montrée à personne..) je me suis lancer et j'ai enfin eu le courage de vous présenter un de mes manuscrit. J'ai vraiment peur du résultat. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'accords qui pourraient se présenter.

En espérant que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Blainy-chan.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

-Laissez moi venir avec vous !

-On ta déjà dit que c'était impossible Kura!

Une petite fille d'environs huit ans papotais avec un homme, ils se trouvaient dans un port devant un grand bateau avec pour proue une baleine blanche, la fillette voulait à tout prix embarquer avec eux :

-Mais je suis grande et je sais me battre!

-Tu n'as que huit ans et puis pour ce qui est de ce battre, tu arrives à peine à nous frapper avec un bâton.

-Même pas vrai!

Kura Yearslow habitait sur une île de North Blue, elle avait des cheveux brun coupés négligemment en carré quelque mèches retombait sur ses yeux noisette. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau en laine et d'une grosse écharpe :

-Tu ne peut pas venir avec nous pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne pourra pas toujours te protéger!

-Je te déteste Marco!

L'équipage dans lequel Kura voulait embarquer était celui de Barbe-Blanche, le grand pirate :

-Que ce passe t'il les enfants?

-Père ce n'est que Kura qui insiste encore pour venir avec nous.

-Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un caprice de ta part...dit moi tu y tiens tant que sa à cette idée?

L'enfant hocha positivement de la tête :

-Oui...

-Bon regarde ce qu'on va faire.

Newgate s'accroupit prêt de la fillette et la regarda :

-Pour le moment on ne peut pas t'emmener mais dés que tu auras seize ans, je viendrais te chercher et tu pourras faire partie de mon équipage, tu es d'accord?

Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire :

-Tu me le promet Papy?

-Oui et cesse de m'appeler Papy je ne suis pas si vieux!

Kura se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin et sincère, elle les adorait vraiment beaucoup :

-Marco on va bientôt partir, prépare toi.

-Oui Père. Au revoir Kura et à tes seize ans!

-Au revoir Marco

Elle resta là un moment à les regarder partir et à voir leur bateau s'éloigner, elle n'avait qu'une hâte que ses seize ans arrivent. Elle décida qu'elle s'entrainerais dure et qu'elle deviendrait assez forte pour au moins savoir se défendre et ne pas les décevoirs.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà si vous lisez cela c'est que vous avez lue ma fic en entier et je vous en suis reconnaissante, toutes sorte de reviews sont bonne à prendre. Relever tout ce qui ne va pas comme sa je pourrait m'améliorer.<p>

Encore merci et (si ça marche) à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1.

TCHUUUUUUUUUS~


	2. Chapter 1

Ohyao mina-san, je vous sort le chapitre 1 que j'ai raccourcis (il devait être plus long mais je l'ai coupé pour le suspense).

Disclamer : One Piece n'est pas à seulement Kura, l'OC.

Je n'ai pas d'autre chose à raconter donc je vous laisse dévorer (ou non) le chapitre un de ma fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1.<p>

Huit ans plus tard, la jeune Kura avait enfin atteint les seize ans, elle attendait maintenant ces amis depuis trois mois chaque jour elle se levait dans l'espoir de les voir sur le port, aujourd'hui il neigeait abondamment mais elle restait forte et restait assise sur le sol dur et froid du port, soudain elle vit un bateau au loin et le reconnu immédiatement.

-Ils arrivent ! Ils viennent me chercher !

-Kura, du calme voyons !

Les yeux de celle-ci brillait d'excitation, elle les avait tant attendue elle avait dû prendre sur elle mais les voilà enfin ! Ses futurs amis de voyage.

-Mon rêve va enfin ce réalisé je vais enfin pouvoir embarquer et naviguer..

La personne qui était à ces côtés était son père adoptif, Juno, un simple pêcheur. Le bateau du grand Barbe Blanche se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher le port et jeter l'encre, la jeune fille sauta de joie à la vue de Marco et Newgate.

-Salut Kura, ça va ?

-Marco !

Elle s'élança dans les bras de celui-ci avec une joie immense, il l'a rattrapa et la fit tournée sur lui même.

-Vous m'avez tellement manquer !

-Toi aussi petite !

Newgate s'avança vers Kura et la salua doucement avant de s'adresser à Juno.

-Juno mon vieil ami, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

-Moi de même Edward ! Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ma fille, tu sais que j'y tient comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Tu n'as aucun soucis a te faire, on s'occupera bien d'elle et puis elle est grande n'est-ce pas ?

Juno jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, oui elle avait bien grandi et c'était bien entraîner poir ne pas les décevoir.

-Tu as raison, elle sais nettement mieux se battre qu'avant tu seras étonné !

Kura les regarda et cria à l'intention du Yonkou.

-Papy ! C'est quand qu'on embarque ?!

-Guraguragura, ne t'inquiète pas petite on partira avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Super !

La jeune fille attrapa Marco par le poignet et le tira derrière elle. Elle voulait lui montré ce qu'elle avait appris avec Juno et le forgeron du village.

-Juno je vais montrée ce que j'ai appris à Marco ! Lança t'elle joyeusement.

-Tres bien Kura.

-Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon je part sans vous les enfants.

-T'inquiète Papy !

Elle s'élança, Marco sur ces talons, après avoir courus comme des fous ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans une plaine enneigée. Elle était très vaste et le terrain parfaitement découvert.

-Marco, à tu un petit couteau ou quelque chose comme sa ?

L'homme lui te dis un poignard qu'elle attrapa vivement,elle sortie une pomme de la poche de sa veste et tout en la donnant à Marco elle lui ordonna de la placer sur sa tête. Le concerné obéit sans rechigner.

-Voilà et maintenant si tu bouge ben, moi je me fais trucider par Papy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce !

-Cool alors c'est parti.

Kura se mît bien droite, face à Marco elle se trouvait à environs trois mètres de celui-ci. Elle ferma un œil, puis, lanca rapidement son poignard.

-Touché !

La pomme vola à quelques mètres d'eux avant de s'écraser au sol, Marco rigola et s'avança vers Kura.

-Hé bah ! J'ai crus que j'allais y passer !

-Hihi.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, "Son sourire n'a pas changer.." pensa Marco.

-Dit moi quoi de nouveau alors ?

-Hm, Père a failli se battre contre Big Mom..et toi ?

-J'ai rencontrée un garçon..

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous ai plus, vu à l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre (2h00 du mat') je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.<p>

Et n'oublier pas les reviews, à la prochaine !

Blainy-chan.


End file.
